The sketchbook
by Marioluver
Summary: Tidus finds a magical sketchbook, which whenever he draws in it comes to life. sounds like a PERFECT gift for yuna.


The sketchbook

**Tidus finds a magical sketch book and decides to write. Imagine what happens when the characters come to life!**

**Kind of AU, Seymour does not exist. I turned him into a pile of ashes before the game actually started. My bad.**

**For the record, I'm sorry in advance for posting this internet… **

**( ) parentheses are Chibi-speak.**

_**-italics**_** are text.**

**- **_'Italic' _**are thoughts**

**I do not own nor will I ever own**

**Warning for: Enough crack to run a pharmacy. Refrence to alcohol**

The blustering wind was chilling as Tidus walked back to the Macalania inn. He had just finished negotiations with O'aka to get Yuna a birthday present.

Yuna was definitely harder to shop for. He didn't want to get her jewelry or some stupid gift she'd hate, and he knew she'd feel guilty if he bought her something expensive. So he had walked away with a beautiful leather bound sketchbook. Of course it was expensive but she didn't need to know that.

O'aka had promised that whatever she drew would be almost lifelike, whatever that meant.

Inside the inn Tidus crept into his and Auron's room careful to avoid Yuna and sat down onto the bed. He had wanted to get her something personal. Inside the cover he penciled in his name and a little message.

'_Happy birthday Yuna! I Hope you like the sketch book_!'

As a little extra he started drawing a little doodle of Yuna beside the text. The pencil scratched along the paper for a time. First a long skirt, kimono and brown hair. She had one big blue eye and one green one. Little kitten ears, a slight blush and a beaming smile completed the look. After he was done Tidus leaned back to admire his work.

"The Hell!?"

Tidus jumped back as the drawing started to move. A tiny speech bubble appeared next to chibi-Yuna. (_Hi_.) Chibi-Yuna beamed at Tidus.

"um…hi." Tidus's voice had a slight stutter as he was still shocked out of his mind.

(_Can you draw me a friend?)_

"Sure?"

Chibi-yuna watched with interest as Tidus sketched an outline on the paper.

Rikku's Features were a lot of fun to draw. Spiky hair with little shorts and a tank top, combined with a cheery smile really brightened up the page. The moment Tidus was done Chibi-Rikku ran and tackled Chibi-Yuna with a hug. _(Chibi-Yunie!)_

Tidus laughed, Some things never changed. Suddenly he got an idea.

He sharpened his pencil and started to draw. About half an hour later the page was covered in doodles including a swing set, slide and little chibi's everywhere. Chibi-Yuna was with Chibi-Rikku and Chibi-Lulu.

Chibi-Wakka was with Chibi-Tidus playing Blitzball, and Chibi-Auron was leaning against the swing set, the usual glare and scowl not very effective on such a cute face.

Chibi-Kimhari was a little harder to draw what with all that fur but eventually he managed to sketch a decent kimhari. After an hour of Chibi-Wakka poking fun at him and it was only when Tidus threatened to give him a mustache that he shut up and scampered off to go and hide behind Chibi-Auron. Tidus turned away to sharpen his pencil and when he returned Chibi-Auron was holding Chibi-Wakka up by Collar of his shirt.

(_EEP!)_ It came from Chibi-Wakka.

Eventually Chibi-Yuna came and managed to get him away from Chibi-Auron but right away He went and started to jeer at Chibi-rikku. Text shot off bubbles quickly and vanished, Tidus only caught half the conversation.

_(-your own damn fault you big meanie!)_

_(least I don't go around attacking people hypocrite!) _

_(EXCUSE ME! You think IM a hypocrite! You're the one beliv-)_

Tired of this already Tidus started sketching an object beside Chibi-Rikku. First an oval and a long handle. Chibi's who were listening to the argument crowded around with interest. Soon it was apparent that the object was a frying pan. Finished Tidus lifted his pencil off the page and waited to see the fireworks fly.

Tidus almost fell off the bed laughing as Chibi-Rikku chased Chibi-Wakka around the picture holding the frying pan above her head. He sat up and fell over again laughing at the little speech bubble over Chibi-Wakka's and Chibi-Rikku's heads.

_(help!...EEP!...HELP ME!)_

_(YOU BIG MEANIE!)_

For some reason Chibi-Auron looked amused. Tidus REALLY didn't want to dwell on that one for too long.

So absorbed was he that he didn't see Rikku sneak up behind him to see what he was up to.

Suddenly the book was snatched from his hands. "HEY! RIKKU GIVE THAT BACK!"

Laughing, Rikku stared at the book while avoiding Tidus's grasp. What began as laughter became hysterics as Rikku watched her chibi-counterpart bean wakka upside the head with the frying pan. Finally Tidus was able to snatch the book from her hands and hid it behind his back.

"AWW! I wanna help!"

"No Rikku. Get your own gift."

"But I'm already finished!"

"Rikku I said-"

An idea popped into his head. Friends. Yuna wanted to remember her friends, a place she could look back to. What better idea that to make a place for her to look into!

"Alright, But here's the deal."

The two blondes put their heads together not noticing the Man in the red coat walking in and out, leaving something in his wake.

The balloons were up and a cake was on the table. A bounty of food was being carried out of the kitchens, courtesy of Lulu and to some degree Tidus. **(We both know Auron could burn cereal, so Tidus must have had to learn.) **

It was almost 7'o clock and Rikku was to be returning with Yuna soon, having taken her out ice skating on the frozen lake so everyone could prepare for the party. Everyone was working hard to give her the best birthday ever! Even Auron was helping, under blackmail from Tidus involving his sunglasses, the jug of nog and a snow wolf.

The bell chimed indicating that it was now 7. All he had to do now was to wait for Yuna to come back.

'Oh crap!' he had forgotten to wrap Yuna's gift!

Bolting to his room he grabbed the sketchbook and froze. A package of pencils lay beside the notebook. Tidus thought a moment. 'Who would have done this?'

Auron. This was Auron's doing. Of course the old man would never give a gift directly to Yuna, not being good with that touchy feely stuff.

He knew this all too well, so Auron had left the gift for Tidus to include in his present. Grumpy old man. Some things never change. He could have at least told him, but nooo, Auron had to be all mysterious.

Working quickly Tidus wrapped the gift up as one big package, although taking a permanent marker he wrote _FROM: AURON_ in big letters on the pencil case.

Let him try to growl his way out of this one.

Snickering, Tidus grabbed the package wrapped in brown paper and ran back to the lobby just in time to see Yuna and Rikku enter.

**SURPRISE!**

Tidus enjoyed the look of shock and pleasure on Yuna's face.

Rikku was giving yuna a big hug while Wakka tried to pull her over to the snack table. Not wanting her to leave Rikku started to pull on her other arm.

Soon the two of them were stuck in a round of Yuna tug-of-war, which ended abruptly when kimhari picked Yuna up under the shoulders, giving the two of them a fierce glare. Rikku looked cowed while Wakka scrambled backwards not wanting to be in the fury of the blue ronso.

Yuna was giggling while Lulu was shooting daggers at Wakka.

Suddenly a weight landed on his back and he almost fell over. Barely catching himself from falling over just in time Rikku had crawled onto his shoulders hollering at the room in general.

"**ITS PARTY TIME!"**

He could tell that Yuna loved her presents. It seemed that everyone pitched in for her birthday, Rikku's present consisted of alcohol so that was promptly taken away by Lulu, although he could have sworn he saw Rikku drinking something from a little brown bag.

He'd bet 50 gil that it was Yuna's 'Present.'

From Lulu she got a new set of earrings, Kimhari gave her some kind of ronso bracelet made out of wooden beads and Wakka gave her a Blitzball, then immediately asked to borrow it.

Lulu glared daggers at wakka. _'If looks could kill…' _

Finally it was his turn. Tidus could barely hold in his excitement at the look on her face as she opened her present.

Being Yuna, unwrapping took forever as she neatly took off each corner of the wrapping and peeling off the tape. He almost wanted to holler at her to hurry up!

When the wrapping finally came off she held the sketchbook in her hands, a slightly confused look on her face. Seeing the package of pencils on top of the sketchbook she read the bold lettering on top of the pencil case. Her lips mouthed the words silently as she read. Yuna faced Auron and walked towards him. "Thank you."

"hn."

Tidus could have sworn he saw Auron blush beneath the collar of his jacket. The moment Yuna turned away though he glared not daggers but freaking Katanas at Tidus.

He wasn't sure he'd live through the night, his life flashing through his eyes.

Holding the second part of the gift Yuna looked at the cover. Walking over Tidus tapped the front of the sketchbook. "Open it."

Slowly opening the cover Yuna gasped in delight. The pages were covered with little animated chibi's running around a playground. Turning the page the chibi's followed to play in a little replica of besaid. The chibi's were happy to be in the village and several were running around playing tag. Quickly turning pages the scenes of the moonflow with a shoopuf, Luca stadium and many other places they visited on their travels. Turning back to the first page the chibi's waved at Yuna. _(Hi Yunie!)_

Chibi- Rikku was balanced on top of chibi-Tidus's shoulders

Turning to the graphite stained inside cover Yuna traced the words written on the page.

Chibi-Tidus hopped over to the inside cover to where Chibi-Yuna was sitting on the page and leaning against the words.

Chibi-Tidus gave Chibi-Yuna a big hug, a slight blush on its face.

Tidus wasn't watching the chibi's in the book. He was too busy watching the look of awe and wonder on her face. "The pencils are for you to draw more later on in your travels."

The room was quiet at Yuna's silence. You could hear a pin drop if you listened. Slowly Yuna closed the sketchbook and set it aside on the table.

Panic flickered around the edges of Tidus's mind. _'Did she not like it? Oh god…'_

He was shook out of his mental face palm by a crushing weight around his midsection trapping his arms to his side.

Yuna was giving him a hug! Pulling his arms out of the squeezing hug he returned a quick hug, slightly self-conscious at the stares around him.

A quiet voice reached his ears from where Yuna's face was buried into his shoulder. "Thank you so much!"

Now he was blushing, feeling his face begin to heat up. Ne had hoped Yuna would like the gift but this reaction was better than he had hoped for.

A sudden commotion drew his thoughts away,

Tidus and Rikku were watching the sketchbook, bickering about something.

Releasing Yuna he turned toward the sketchbook laying open on the table. Chibi-Wakka had once again pissed off Chibi-Rikku and was now facing the brunt of it.

Mainly with a golf club.

_(EEP! HELP ME!)_

Wakka and Rikku were bickering still until Lulu returned carrying a golf club**. (This is an Al Bhed inn, who knows what Rin keeps in there…) **Nobody had even noticed that she vanished.

"EEP!" sounding much like his chibi self he ran out of the room, Rikku in hot pursuit.

Everyone in the room turned to Lulu, question marks written on their faces.

"I have my reasons… Do you still wish to have this conversation?" the look in her eye was dangerous, and even Kimhari looked slightly cowed.

Lulu laughed listening to the screams going on from outside.

'_Wakka's finally geting what was coming to him.' _He loved the man like a brother but man, could he be an idiot.

Music playing the party resumed.

Tidus stepped out into the cold Macalania air and leaned against the railing. The party had gone even better then he thought it would.

Everyone had enjoyed themselves and the party was still going strong. There were a few mishaps involving a _very _drunken Rikku and Wakka had learned the saying about blondes and alcohol.

Footsteps behind him alerted him to someone's presence.

Turning around he was face to face with Yuna.

She was close to him, like really close. He could almost feel her foggy breath on his neck. Placing one hand on his shoulder and one on his chest Yuna leaned in to touch her lips against his. Blushing furiously she quickly turned around and headed back inside the inn.

Tidus faced the lake again, a smile etched on his face.

Today was a good day.

**I thought this was cute. I'd been thinking about this plot for a while and had to do it. Sorry its been so long updating. My friends laptop broke so I couldn't even update there.**

***Crickets* I know your out there, I can hear your monitors humming…**

**So while your there review. **


End file.
